Family Heirloom
by StaryTorch
Summary: Someone was leaving gifts for Tonks. Who could they be from? It's a very merry Christmas for her, find out why! OneShot. SSNT. Should be rated MA. Please read and review. My first FF!


Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling...so I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. If I did do you think I would be a poor college student? NO-WAH!

It was an exceptionally cold day and the wind was howling. There was a heavy snow falling on the ground around Grimmauld place. Normally this would be dismal weather but Christmas was quickly approaching so there was an added excitement in the air. Tonks had tried to cheer the place up a little bit with some tinsel and lights here and there. Of course her clumsy self fell down the stairs trying to hang lights from the banister, so at that point she decided that it was time for some lunch.

She headed down to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. After breaking just one plate, which is a record for her, she was going to take her egg sandwich up to her room to eat and read a little. Just as she was walking out Remus Lupin was walking in to the kitchen. He looked like he was having a good day for once.

He gave her a big smile, "I like your hair today, it's very….um…festive."

She ran her hair absent mindedly though her bright red and green bob. She had made her hair like that while she was decorating it and had forgotten about it.

She returned his smile, "Thanks." She blushed a little and headed toward her room. When she got to her room she closed the door and sat on her bed reading her book and eating her sandwich. She didn't even notice the package sitting on her vanity. After eating she went to change in to some pajamas, a well deserved nap was in order. Still she didn't see it until it was to late and it had hit the floor.

"Knocking things off like normal, good job Tonks." She told herself for the millionth time that week. She got a good look at what she knocked off finally. It was a beautifully wrapped box in purple with a sliver bow. "Where did this come from?" she wondered. She took the card and read it, 'For Nymphadora. Open now.' was all it said. "Well if it insists." She said with a smile. She ripped off the paper and tore in to the box. Inside was a smaller white box, when she opened she found a beautiful sliver bracelet with a single sliver charm. It was a star. She looked at it curiously. "Who is this from? Maybe it is an early Christmas present from mummy." Honestly she didn't think much of it after that. She put it on and lay down to take her nap.

The next few days were hectic for Tonks. She didn't have much time to think of the gift. Christmas was fast approaching and there were many things that needed to be done. She was in charge of organizing the Christmas party since she lived there. She of course would not think of planning a party with out Molly's help. She was the expert on these things. With so many children she would have to be. As they were sitting in the kitchen discussing the possible menu for their party Molly took notice of Tonks' bracelet.

"That is a beautiful bracelet dear, where ever did you get it?"

"Oh, I think it's an early Christmas gift from my mum, but I'm not sure. I found it in my room the other day, all it said was that it was for me and to open it then. It didn't say who it was from."

"Maybe it's from a secret admirer. How romantic would that be?!" Molly said excitedly

"Honestly I never thought about that. You could be right, but who would like me?" She said more to herself than to Molly.

"Oh, don't say it like that, you are a beautiful woman dear, you never know who may have a crush on you." And she gave her a sly smile.

Later that night there was a short Order meeting. Nothing much was happening but they liked to still have meetings. She was looking around the room to see if she could come up with some prospects of who could have gave her the gift. Kingsley? No, he had a girlfriend. One of the Weasley twins? Na, it wasn't their style. Snape? Sometimes she did catch him staring, but it was probably her hair. If he had feelings at all she would be surprised. Remus? That one was a little harder to disprove. He was really nice to her. Maybe it was him.

After the meeting she was making her way up the stairs to her room. She was ready for a hot shower and bed. From the bottom of the stairs a voice came, a very sexy voice she might add, "Goodnight Nymphadora." She turned to see none other than Severus Snape. He bowed slightly and went to take his leave. She was so shocked by the encounter that just as he was closing the front door she yelled, "The name is Tonks….for the last time." She finished in a whisper knowing it was too late and he was gone. She shrugged it off and went back up stairs. Just as she was reaching her door Remus met her.

"Hey Tonks, I know this odd but do you have some…..toothpaste I could use. I seem to have run out." He sounded like he made the whole thing up. Who asks to borrow toothpaste? Like he was making excuses to talk to her.

"Yea, give me one second." She sounded like she didn't believe him. When she walked in to the room she saw it, another box perfectly wrapped this time in blue with a gold bow, sitting and waiting for her. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed her extra tube of toothpaste and ran back to the door.

"You can have this one Remus. It's my extra." She told him with a big grin on her face. She was thinking more and more that these little things were from him.

"Thanks Tonks, night." And he walked off. She was sure he was going to say something about the presents. She wondered what he was getting at. Was there going to be more? Did he not want to ruin the surprise? She watched him walk down the hall toward his room for a moment. Tonks then closed her door and ran over to the present. She slid on the rug as she was tearing through them room and about but the dust. It didn't phase her though, she was used to it. She took the card from the box; it just said the same thing as last time. She tore off the paper and opened the box to find another small box. She opened that one to find another charm. This time it was a key. She was very confused. There was something different about his present though there was a small slip of parchment folded at the bottom. She opened it and saw 'the first time I realized how beautiful you are we were under the stars.' This must had something to do with the first charm. She was racking her brain. She had been outside at night with tons of people. There was no mention of a moon, maybe it was Remus. He never called her Nymphadora thought. Maybe it was to throw her off. The charm added itself to the bracelet. She was thinking how much fun this was as she drifted off to sleep.

Christmas was getting closer and closer. There were only a few days left till the party and things were becoming more hectic. She was at the market with Molly when she noticed that she had a new charm.

"Oh, did they leave you something else? Molly asked

"Yea, they also left me a note in this one. I have ruled out my mum for the culprit." She told her what the note said.

"Do you have any ideas who it may be?"

"Don't tell anyone but I think it may be Remus. I don't know why, but who else could it be?"

Molly didn't say anything else about it, they continued their shopping discussing the party and all that they would need.

As soon as they came back from the market Tonks ran to her room to check to see if anything else came. She couldn't help but think about it, nothing like this had happened to her before. When she got to her room she was disappointed to find nothing waiting for her.

Nothing new had come recently and it was now Christmas Eve. By now after talking about it to Molly she was convinced that it was Remus leaving her the gifts. When ever she saw him in the house she would smile at him and was extra nice. She wanted to let him know that she appreciated the gifts without giving away that she knew it was him.

Molly, Arthur, and the kids had come to stay at Grimmauld place to stay for Christmas Eve, so that Molly could help Tonks the next day to prepare for the party. Molly had made a wonderful feast for the evening and had invited any of the Order members who wanted to come for dinner. Severus of all people showed up for dinner and was even going to stay the night. Tonks went to her room to change in to something a little nicer for dinner. She opened the door and looked around to see if anything had been left for her. This time she noticed that there was a small package on her bed. Very excitedly she went to see what it was. This one was wrapped in green with a red bow. Same as the others it had the same card. She opened it to find yet another charm. This time it was a tiny rose that was made to bloom and close back up. There was another slip of parchment at the bottom; this is what she really wanted. Maybe it would give some clue to her mystery man. She opened it and read 'the key is to something very special I would like to give to you.' While it told her nothing, it meant the world to her. She folded it back up and went over to her vanity and slipped it in the mirror with the other note.

She went down to dinner with a big smile on her face. She was a little late and the only seat left was next to Severus. That was ok with her. He was ok really. Dinner went well with lots of laughter and lots of talk. After dinner they all retired to the living room for drinks and more talk. Tonks and Molly sat in the corner talking of her new note and charm. She was excited to think of where this could go. She still thought it was Remus, but didn't want to get her hopes up to high incase it was someone else. Severus was the first one to retire for the night, claiming that wine made him tired. It really was late, but the rest stayed up goofing off and laughing well in to the night. Finally at about 1 am everyone was getting tired and they had lots of work to do tomorrow. Tonks headed to her room a little tipsy and very happy.

When she got to her room she never expected to find another gift on her vanity. She walked over and sat on the chair that was there. The box was the same as the last, but wrapped with red and had a silver bow. There was no card on this one, but she assumed that she was to open it just like the others. When she did she found a small charm of a heart. It was much more beautiful that the others, it was a little bigger and ornate with scroll work. She looked for a piece of parchment but was disappointed to not find one. She looked up and in the mirror saw the reflection of the person she knew was sending her these gifts. He looked a little scared, like she would be disappointed in whom she saw. Oddly though she wasn't. She stood and walked toward him. She looked in to his eyes and knew what the key was to that he had given her. She took the heart charm and lifted it to the bracelet and let it attach to it. He took her in his strong arms and held her to him. She never expected this at all. She held on to him like it was the end of the world. She knew this was right, that he was the one for her.

She looked into his shining black eyes and said, "I want your heart Severus. I hope you want mine in return."

Just then he leaned down and kissed her. She could taste the salt on his lips that had come from his tears. His lips were tender and full of love. This man was full of emotion; she could feel the passion in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him like a present. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Their tongues searched each others mouth with a needing that neither one had experienced before. Tonks never expected to find Severus Snape to be the person leaving her gifts, but the way she felt right now, anyone else would just be wrong.

He began to kiss her jaw line, down her neck. He nibbled on her collar bone. He moved back up and took her earlobe in his mouth and began to play with it. She gave an approving little moan and snaked her fingers though his hair and began to tug slightly. He kissed her hard on the mouth; everything was becoming much more urgent. She began to unbutton the buttons on his coat. He pulled her to him and kissed her shoulders while slipping the straps of her shirt down. He moved lower until he came upon her cleavage and he kissed it tenderly. She slid his jacket off his shoulders and began to un-tuck his shirt. She ran her hands up the back of his shirt and felt his back muscles react to the feeling of her hands on his skin. She lightly ran her nails down his back. This sent chills up his back. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her half naked. He took in the slight of her milky skin, her perfect perky breasts. Her nipples seemed to beckon for him to take them in his mouth. He lowered himself to his knees placed his hands on her slender waist and began to lick her nipples while she had her hands tangled in his hair, tugging. She grabbed his collar and relieved his body of his shirt. Suddenly he stood and grabbed her around the waist; she let out a surprised squeal. He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. He hovered above her and kissed her lightly, he began moving his kisses southward pausing only a moment on her breasts and then moved to the navel.

He began to undo her pants. She decided that this was taking much to long for her. She was yearning for him, with a flick of her wand they were both completely naked. He gave her a small smile and slowly slid his hands between her legs. She parted her knees for his hand and quivered a little at his touch. He searched for a second for her spot and began to rub her lightly. She closed her eyes and let out a small moan that came from her throat. He began to rub harder and faster. She writhed under his hand letting out louder moans. Her skin was becoming flush, her nipples her hard. He slipped a finger inside her; she had a sharp intake of breath. He moved his hand back and forth, feeling her get wetter and wetter. He began to kiss back up her stomach. She put her hands around his face and pulled it to her. She kissed him deeply, tongues fighting in each others mouths. She ran her hand down his torso, running her hand over his pecks, his nipples, and his stomach to find him. She took him in her hand and began to stroke him. He moaned slightly in her mouth. He pulled her legs apart and positioned himself above. Slowly and gently he began to slide himself in to her. It was more than he could have ever imagined. He began to rock back and forth. She matched his rhythm and began to grind her hips against him. They made eye contact and it was apparent how beautiful that moment was. "I love you Nymphadora." Was all that he said. She knew that he meant it. She felt it too, that love in their hearts connecting. They were bound together. They rocked together and clung tightly to each other. She was panting in his ear, her breath got faster in rhythm with the rocking. Her toes began to curl; he could feel her tighten around him. She let out a loud moan. Together they found their climax.

He lied next to her with their limbs tangled around each other. Soon they both found sleep.

The next morning Tonks awoke to her bed empty. She had on her pajamas and was covered with the blankets. "What the hell?" She thought. I was pretty sure that there were no pjs or blankets involved last night. She looked at her wrist for the bracelet, but it wasn't there. She searched all over the bed, in the blankets and on the floor around the bed. She ran around her room looking for the bracelet and finally found it sitting on her vanity. It was sitting next to the open box and the heart charm was still on it. She grabbed it and ran from the room. She ran to Severus' room and began to bang on the door.

He answered the door in his pajamas, she had clearly woken him. He had a good case of bed head going. She pushed past him in to his room.

"Oh please, do come in." He said quite scathingly, which she ignored. "What is this about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know Severus." She walked over to him and planted a kiss on him. While he was enjoying it he pulled away.

"What do you think you are doing Nymphadora?" He asked her shocked. He clearly had no idea what was going on. After last night you couldn't just act like that.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Don't you remember last night? You came to me; you gave me the last charm of the bracelet. You told me you loved me, and I love you too Severus." She held up the bracelet for him to see.

He stood there shocked for a moment, taking in all that she said. Finally all that he could say was,

"Where did you get that? I thought I lost it." She looked at him incredulously. She recalled the story of the charms, the notes, how he came to her. Wondering why he didn't remember.

"That was my grandmother's bracelet. I thought it was gone forever. I thought last night was a dream. I woke up in my own bed. That was all real? The kissing, the making love?" He rattled off unable to believe. Then he looked at her. He looked in to her eyes and even though they were a different color everyday he could still see the love in her eyes. He knew that it was all true. That it wasn't just a dream, it was more than that. It was his dreams come true. "You love me?" He asked her.

"Yes. I do." She told him simply. He took her in his arms, it all felt familiar, last night had to be real. She put her arms around him knowing that he finally he got it. "So what's with this bracelet anyway? Why did you think you lost it?"

"It's a family heirloom. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother. She told me the story once, how it brought them together, she didn't even know she loved him till then. I had been sitting in my chambers one day looking at it. I sat it down and left. When I came back it wasn't where I left it. I figured I miss placed it. How you ended up with it I'll never know. But no one more deserving should have it. I have loved you since that night I saw you under the starlight." He held her closer. Never wanting to let her go.

"I love you too Severus." A smile slipped across her face. She understood how his grandmother felt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it, hope it makes sense...who knows with the stuff that comes from my brain. Please Read and Review, let me know if I make enough sense to finish my full length fan-fic.


End file.
